


While I Sit Here (Poem)

by princecredence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alone, Angst, Bathrooms, Bored Stiles, Crack and Angst, Cute, Derek's pack is hot, Fluff, Funny, Funny Stiles, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Rave, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski needs Adderrall, Twilight References, poem, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecredence/pseuds/princecredence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was invited to a rave by Scott. When he got there, all of his friends were with their boyfriends or girlfriends. He's alone in the bathroom finally really admitting his feelings for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While I Sit Here (Poem)

I sit here at the rave my  
"friends" told me to go to  
I am not dancing  
I am not drinking  
Or having a good time  
I am here in the men's bathroom  
hoping no one will walk in on me  
being alone  
All that I am doing  
Is thinking of the perfect curve of your lips  
Your strange musical taste  
The way your car seats hold my butt like no one ever has (and I can't help but wish you were that seat)  
Sure my friends might not be looking for me,  
only kissing and grinding and touching and pleading  
for their significant other  
But here I sit.  
Thinking of you  
And the way your face always looks grumpy even if you're not  
And the smell of your leather jacket  
Of your home  
Which smells more like pine needles than the smell of decaying, burnt wood  
You're like a drug to me  
The lion to my lamb  
And I don't care if I'm using Twilight  
to love you like you are my Edward (despite the major similarities)  
I hear shouting and music in the background  
But your voice is the most prominent thing I hear  
I smell the pine needles and leather  
that you carry on you like your own  
personal cologne  
Not the distinct smell of sex and vomit (well, not as much)  
If I were like you, a creature of myth,  
I believe that my eyes would glow blue every time I wolfed out  
Blue, because no matter what the doctors tell me,  
I refuse to believe the death of my mother  
was not my fault.  
The Adderall now pumping through my veins like a racehorse  
at the Belmont make me shake and stir  
and think about you  
and why I'm here  
and you  
and why I'm here  
and you  
and why I'm here.  
Back and forth like a seesaw  
powered by a rocket.  
Scott left me for Allison.  
The last time I actually spoke to him  
was three days ago when he asked me if I wanted to go to this party  
I said yes, but later regretted it, because right after,  
He went to go find Allison.  
The last time I talked to you however,  
was last night.  
I called you asking if you wanted to go  
You said you had "important business" to do.  
I didn't ask questions.  
Before you told me no, I had this  
small glimmer of hope no bigger than  
the height of a dime that about this time right now,  
you would be taking me to the bathroom with you.  
Ever since I talked to you  
when you were in the back of my dad's squad car,  
I was fascinated with you.  
You were so complicated  
and hidden  
and covered  
That I was determined to exploit all of your secrets  
Unravel you so that I could know  
things no one else did, even the members of your ambitiously hot pack  
I fantasise about how you would feel  
Pressed flush against me  
And how your mouth would fit perfectly with mine.  
Yet here I still sit  
In the corner of the bathroom  
when all of my "friends" have left me  
For someone else  
I still sit  
Waiting for the day where I can love you  
Without frowning faces  
From my friends  
Without your ambitiously hot pack  
Making fun of the way I feel towards you  
I still sit in the corner of the bathroom  
Thinking of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I was invited to a Sweet 16 and felt very lonely. The dancing started and Miss Sweet 16 herself basically told me I couldn't dance. So I sulked back to my seat and wrote this poem, cos I felt like it. Haha


End file.
